Soldier boy
by Draigar
Summary: ...comes marching home. Alguna vez se han preguntado el porqué Iroh aprecia tanto a Zuko? Sólo hecha una mirada. El reencuentro de Iroh y Luten!


**Soldier boy**

Esta es una historia basada en la idea del viaje al mundo de los espíritus que se supone, tuvo Iroh para reencontrarse con su hijo.

Me disculpo por no haber actualizado las otras historias, pero esta salió en un momento de desvelo con una amiga, así que prácticamente se escribió solo. Pero aún así ya estoy escribiendo las continuaciones.

Avatar no es mío porque si lo fuera yo no nos tendría comiéndonos las uñas y ya habría sacado el tercer libro!!! Ejem, espero y les guste.

------------------------------------------------

El dolor le había hecho retirarse del ejercito, no podría comandarlo hasta reunirse con su hijo nuevamente. Era loco, arriesgado, pero si con ello lograba entrar… no le importaba.

Por un segundo sus ojos no querían responder pues tenía miedo de haber fracasado en su intento, pero al abrirlos se percató de que era un sitio totalmente diferente. Parecía un sueño, árboles enormes, praderas interminables, un cielo con colores peculiares y criaturas inimaginables. Sí, había logrado entrar al mundo de lo espíritus.

Pero no imaginaba que el lugar fuera tan inmenso, pensó que ni la maravillosa ciudad de Ba Sing Se se igualaba a la vastidad que se encontraba frente a él. Pero cómo encontrarlo; tal vez tardaría semanas, meses o hasta años.

Pero no le interesaba, nada era más importante para él, ni sus responsabilidades, ni su rango, ni el hecho de que era heredero al trono del reino de fuego.

Comenzó a caminar y se encontró con diversas criaturas que por su aspecto, asumió que eran los diferentes espíritus en sus formas terrenales.

Como en un principio se hallaba fascinado ante lo que sus ojos no daban crédito no se pudo percatar del peligro que le acechaba. Xiao, el demonio de la montaña, había observado la misteriosa llegada del distraído visitante y estaba dispuesto a capturarlo para entregarlo a los yaoguai hasta que su alma quedara atrapada en el Di Yu, el infierno de los mortales.

Iroh buscaba una luz o algo que le indicara el camino correcto en eso escuchó un terrible grito que le hizo voltear, aunque demasiado tarde, esa criatura estaba casi encima de él; pero entonces una ráfaga de fuego golpea a Xiao, dejándolo inconciente, mientras un hombre anciano con ropa de la nación del fuego se interpone y le dice al general: Yo lo distraeré, mientras vete lo más lejos que puedas de aquí.

Sus pies parecían que no irían a moverse, pero su corazón fue más fuerte y corrío como nunca lo había hecho. Parecía que… ¿podría llamarse "la noche"? había llegado. Se sentó junto a un árbol y su lógica le decía que debería de armar un campamento pero estando en ese mundo no sentía sueño, fatiga ni hambre, aunque aún así añoraba una buena taza de té del sabor que fuera. De repente bajo sus pies, el suelo se comenzó a estremecer y ahora parecía más agua que tierra, una figura se comenzo a formar a partir de aquella masa pero por alguna razon no sintió temor.

El espíritu se presentó como Jung Kwae, una antigua deidad que se dedica a cazar demonios

–El Avatar Roku me envió a ayudarte. No es normal que un mortal llegue tan fácil a nuestro mundo.

Así que había sido el avatar, sólo había escuchado historias sobre él, pero nunca hubiera creido verlo en persona.

-Es que, verás, vengo en busca de mi hijo, hace poco que murió y me gustaría saber cómo está.

-Mmm, pues normalmente los mortales tienen un recinto especial para sus almas y llegan a ser felices con su familia, pero no pueden regresar al mundo mortal. Si decidieran lo contrario su alma debería de estar por las cercanías o en tu mismo mundo.

Era una situación difícil, haber recorrido todo ese camino y sin tener la mínima oportunidad de poderlo contactar.

-Eres de la nación del fuego, tal vez el sol pueda decirnos algo.

Un Nuevo rayo de esperanza creció en su corazón, había una pequeña posibilidad y la iba a tomar.

A mitad del camino, sintió un dolor en el pecho y sus energias disminuyeron, sabía que su contacto con el mundo físico no duraría demasiado, y de ser así se quedaría con los espíritus y vagaría entre uno y otro mundo.

Al llegar con el sol, sintió una cálida empatía, logrando comprender que él era fuente de su poder y energía. Al observarlo una mirada le hizo voltear al árbol que yacía a sus pies. Iroh se acercó y miró a través de su tronco. En él se hallaba la imagen de Lu Ten, se veía muy feliz, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al volver a ver su rostro.

Lu Ten parecía estar emergido en otro lado pero cuando volteó hacia el rostro de su padre sólo le tomó un instante para lograr verlo-¿Padre?

-Lu Ten, hijo mío creí que nunca volvería a verte

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es que tenía que…

-No te preocupes, yo ya lo sé. Por eso podría descansar en paz. Pero me he comunicado con el Sol para advertirte que tienes que regresar. En este momento las cosas van a cambiar, más de lo que imaginas.

-Pero Lu Ten… te extraño tanto. Y no me dejo de preguntar ¿qué habría pasado si yo… yo, no te hubiese mandado al frente?- las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Las manos espectrales de Lu Ten salieron del tronco y rodearon la espalda de su padre. Ni siquiera en vida Iroh había experimentado la cálida sensación de un abrazo de su hijo.

-Gracias papá. Pero ahora Zuko te necesita, debes cuidarlo ahora más que nunca.

Iroh no sabía a lo que se refería su hijo, pero algo le decía que la situación en casa era alarmante. Con un gran dolor en el pecho asiente ante su hijo y lo deja ir. Mientras la imagen de Lu Ten se va desvaneciendo se dicen sus últimas palabras.

-Te voy a extrañar, pero jamás te olvidaré.

-Yo aquí te esperaré. Ah y por cierto… mamá te extraña.

Con gran asombro se hinca en esa tierra, y sólo observa la copa del árbol. Después de un minuto de silencio, se resigna a su pérdida y ahora debe de regresar para ayudar a su querido sobrino. Sin embargo la llegada fue sencilla, pero ¿cómo regresar? Nunca se lo había planteado.

Jung Kwae seguía ahí, observando la escena, conmovido ante lo que significa vivir.

-Necesito regresar, necesito llegar al mundo de los vivos.

Jun Kwae lo miró de forma dudosa, pero al ver que sus intenciones no iban en contra del mundo de los espíritus –De acuerdo, te ayudaré a cruzar, pero debo advertirte que tu espíritu cambiará un poco al regresar.

Una luz salió de sus manos y Iroh sintió como una inmensa energía lo invadía, cerro sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos se encontró de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos; al mirar observó un ave extraña en un árbol, le recordaba a un dibujo de jarrón solo que era azul en vez de roja.

Y cuando miró al pie del árbol, sus ojos no soportaron y cayeron en llanto.

Zuko podría esperar aunque fuera un día, pero en ese momento necesitaba llorar sobre la tumba de su hijo.

-Lu Ten, nos veremos…


End file.
